


You Oughta Know (But I'm Never Gonna Tell You)

by Mist_Bubble



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist_Bubble/pseuds/Mist_Bubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Gale Hawthorne and Peeta Mellark, there will never be anything more than the occasional strained glance, or thought, or feeling, on all of which is inscribed in fiery letters the words Katniss Everdeen. This goes with the assumption that Katniss dies during the Quarter Quell. Drabble-ish and Gale-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Oughta Know (But I'm Never Gonna Tell You)

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered just what it is about Katniss that makes everyone fall head over heels for her. I hate that type of heroine (although maybe Katniss wasn't that bad, considering she was a little bit self-critical). Then I went on to do what I do best- imagine a side story where the two suitors leave the girl and end up with each other. So that's why we're here (that, and I'm angsty today). I'll try and rework it later to see if I can add some sort of substantial plot!

For me, he will always be the boy with the bread.

For him, I will never be worth anything except a contemptuous thought, an angry glance.

The girl on fire has winked out. It is ironic, is it not, that the arena filled with water and splashing foam was her last spark. But flames always go out. Only the ashes remain.

He thought I was in love with Katniss Everdeen. Maybe we could go and add names like Madge Undersee, or Johanna Mason or so while we’re at it? Doesn’t he understand that I don’t care for any of them?

Scratch that. I do care for my Catnip. But not as much as I care for my little baker.

I can see the hatred in his eyes, every time he looks at me. He is in love with the shadow of a shadow, the image of the perfect woman he imagines Catnip would have been. If only he could look beyond it and see me. The one who has kept him alive all these years. The one who saved his rotten family by bringing them fresh meat every single damn day while risking my own neck.

But no, Peeta Mellark has never looked at me and seen someone who might possibly be his friend.

Just a driving force of fury and pent-up energy and frustration, which is how I heard Katniss once describe me.

Peeta Mellark only looks at me and sees a Gale. Never the sweet, pleasant, funny, nourishing Hawthorne. Never someone you could fall in love with.

We could start off slow, couldn’t we? Talk to each other about something, about anything, except Katniss for once. Be friends.

I’m patient. I can wait for as long as it takes for a rabbit to come unseeing, and be trapped in my snare. But I cannot wait so long for Peeta to notice me.

Me? I’m there already- already desperately in love with him. Or maybe I am just in love with a notion, with an idea, with a shadow in love with a dead shadow, just like his ‘love’ for Katniss and me.

For me, he will always be something more than the boy with the bread. He will be the true Mockingjay, the real symbol of goodness and innocence. He will be the one I secretly love.

For him, though, I will never be worth more than a name.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Yay! Thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
